


"Your meowing only makes my penis harder!"

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: What Bucky and Jenny did during a night in the Forgotten Girl part of the Cartoon Wasteland series. Consider this a gaiden story





	"Your meowing only makes my penis harder!"

"Fuck!" Bucky said. "We let her get away! But we avenged our friends, Jen."

Jenny held his hand. "Come on, it's getting late." Bucky and the gang go back to Gelato. Once again, Bucky rents him and Jenny a room to themselves. The two lovers went inside of their room.

"I'm gonna hop inside of the shower," Bucky said. 

"Can I go in with you?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, I guess," Bucky said. "Is this gonna escalade into something more?"

"Maybe?"

"Is this my reward for beating Julius?"

"Probably."

The two got into the shower, the hot water running through their fur. Jenny's hair was absolutely beautiful when it was let down.

"Goddamn," he whistles.

"What?" Jenny said. 

"Two reasons. One, your hair looks amazing in the shower. Two, your forehead is really big without that headband."

She lightly punches his arm. "Oh hush. Wait. What are you staring at?"

Bucky had gotten closer to her. He put his face near her breasts. He began to pinch and lick on the pink nipple. His tongue swirled around the hardened the nipple, his tongue at the very tip. Eventually, he made her turn around and bend over.

Jenny had her hands to the wall. Bucky, once again showing his manhood, had a fully erect penis. But to be fair, it was already like that the second Jenny got in the nude. Having a grip on her butt, he slowly inserted himself inside of Jennys vagina.

The vaginal walls happily accepted Bucky's manhood. Her vagina clamped around his length. Knowing he was in, Bucky began to slowly mate with Jenny.

Jenny gave a moan as she was gently bred. She was meowing. This of course got Bucky excited.

"Your meowing only makes my penis harder!"

Not wanting to hurt her too much, Bucky slowly increased his speed. His tip had touched her G-spot. Eventually, Bucky was going at full speed, his length rubbing against her vaginal walls. The sounds of wet sex echoed in the bathroom.

Bucky grabbed Jenny's breasts, pinching her nipples as he kept breeding her. Both of the lovers were moaning at their love making.

Bucky couldn't hold it anymore. He released his essence, filling Jenny's womb. The essence was cleaned by the shower water.

The lovers went to bed in the nude.

"Bucky O' Hare, savior of the Aniverse," Jenny laughed.

"Bucky O' Hare, protector of Jenny's Assiverse," he replied. He gives her a kiss and the both of them fell asleep.


End file.
